


100 Words

by genee



Category: Roswell (TV), Smallville
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of drabbles, in the order they were written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words

_i._

for , based on the loreena mckennit lyric _suddenly i knew that you'd have to go / your world was not mine, your eyes told me so_

Lex doesn't believe in perfect, he doesn't need to, he knows Clark too well now, knows there's a difference between forever and what this is, and sometimes, he thinks this might even be better. He lets go a little more every day, and Clark still comes back, windblown and beautiful, smelling of smoke and rain and something just goldenpink, exotic and plush, like the taste of Clark's skin. It shouldn't be possible, what they have, not with so many fault lines running right through it, but Clark smiles and his eyes shine and Lex knows possible doesn't matter at all.

 _ii._

for the "bodyswitching" challenge:

Clark hadn't known how it would feel to be Lex, bare behind the wall of his defenses, vulnerable. He hadn't known how it would feel to be untouched, hadn't even noticed that no one touched Lex, no one but Clark, and he hadn't even noticed _that_ until he saw himself walk into Lex's office, saw Lex behind his own eyes, flushed and jittery, and he couldn't help but pull the other man close, hungry for the feel of himself, the warmth and the need and the _desire_. God, the desire. Clark was pretty sure he hadn't realized that part, either.

 _iii._

for the "one or all of the five senses" challenge:

Lex lives for this, the scratch of Clark's fingers tangled in the sheets, sunlight spilling through the windows, gold and shadows, the sweet slide of Clark opening for him, falling apart, breath caught in his throat and Lex's tongue dancing in the heat of him, tight ring of muscle, dark and plush and Clark moans so pretty, tucks his knees and just presses back for more. Lex follows the sound, the motion, twisted linen and so much skin, Clark coming in hot spurts, slick and wet, Lex's name on his lips, and mmmmm, he loves the sound of that, too.

 _iv._

for the "thanksgiving, or something to be thankful for" challenge:

Only here, in this room, and only once in a while, but Clark needed this. The way Lex moved here, like a big cat, barefoot, cool fingers ghosting over the welts he'd raised on Clark's skin. The way Lex made him ache here, from the inside out, pain and pleasure and Clark could lose himself here, trust like a slow burn and Lex's tongue, hot and wet, lapping up the blood and the sweat and the pale sheen of kryptonite. Lex's voice, grateful and vulnerable and Clark had never felt more loved than he did right now, here, with Lex.

 _v._

for the "sex, lies, and/or videotape" challenge:

It was hot, so hot, touching himself like this, breath caught in his throat and his hand sliding, sliding, the webcam angled just right. Clark was pretty sure he could surprise Lex in Beijing and still make it back for his morning classes, and _oh_ , he wanted to, wanted _Lex_. Clark squirmed just thinking about it, the head of his dick peeking out of his jeans, slick and red and obscene. He hoped Lex was watching him now, recording, because _mmmm_ , even with his palm pressed hard against the button fly of jeans, Clark knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 _vi._

for the "tv crossover" challenge:

 _Fucking Smallvile_ , Michael thinks, staring out the Talon's windows, dry and cold and just as fucked as Roswell, another dead end and this one already feels like a bad memory.

 _Fuck this,_ Michael thinks, and then some blonde girl smiles, rolls her eyes at the broody alien-boy across from her, and oh, she's a smart one, Michael can tell.

Alien-boy sighs, stares at the dark-haired pretty girl behind the counter, and Michael rolls his eyes, too. But then Lex Luthor opens the door and alien-boy lights up like a fucking beacon, and Michael thinks Smallville just might be different after all.


End file.
